


After the Storm

by vacationer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, Hetalia, Human AU, M/M, One Shot, Thunderstorms, gerita - Freeform, man i hate tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vacationer/pseuds/vacationer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feliciano and Ludwig are woken up by a thunderstorm in the middle of the night, luckily they're there for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Storm

Feliciano's fingers slid over the soft skin of Ludwig's wrists and forearms, tracing veins, and circling small spots of imperfection.

A crack of thunder, and they both jumped, Feliciano gripping onto Ludwig's arms. They both followed up the noise with quiet laughter, shaking off their fear.

"I love you," Feliciano looked into Ludwig's eyes, blue looking crystalline in the warm light.

Ludwig smiled, but another bang from outside, and he cringed, eyes shut tight, head dipped low. Once the intense noise had passed, he replied, lifting his head. "I love you too."

Feliciano smiled back, sliding his fingers down his arms to grip Ludwig's hands. He traced circles with his thumbs on Ludwig's overturned palms. " _Ti amo_ ," Feliciano said again. "I'm so lucky to have you."

" _Ich liebe dich_ ," Ludwig responded softly. A flash of lightning illuminated their blanket fort, and they braced themselves for the thunder that followed. "You're too good for me."

"Don't say that," Feliciano scooted closer, their legs pressed against each other. "I should be the one saying that," He pulled Ludwig's hands up to his mouth, kissing the back of each. "I can't imagine anyone else doing this with me,"

Ludwig gave a small shrug. "It's for us,"

They were both not rather fond of thunderstorms, especially ones that occurred in the middle of the night. So, they surrounded themselves in blankets, strings of lights, and dogs, sitting in a citadel of sheets, protecting them from the storm.

"You're amazing," Feliciano sighed, russet autumn eyes filled with a look of admiration.

The largest clap of thunder broke their gazes. Feliciano letting out a yelp, tightened his hold on Ludwig's hands. "I hate this," Feliciano said in a defeated tone.

"Me too," Ludwig agreed, his heart racing. "I'm so glad you're here with me, though."

"I'm so glad you're always here for me," Feliciano said, leaning forward, wrapping his arms around Ludwig's waist. "you have never let me down. I'm sorry I can't say the same." He pulled away a little, to look up at Ludwig's wide eyes.

Feliciano took the opportunity of silence to reach up, and place a kiss on Ludwig's mouth. " _Ich liebe dich_ ," Feliciano whispered against his warm lips.

Ludwig rested his forehead against Feliciano's. " _Ti amo_ ," He responded, kissing Feliciano back.


End file.
